Network service providers may own and operate networks and may sell virtual channels (e.g., virtual networks) as a service to customers. For example, a business customer may rent a virtual channel from a network service provider in order to connect two remote offices for the exchange of data between the two offices. The network service provider may guarantee a level of performance for the virtual channel to the customer. The level of performance may be measured by latency, packet loss, and/or jitter, among other things. In addition, the customer may agree not to exceed, and the service provider may agree to provide, a certain data rate (e.g., measured in bits per second) over the virtual channel. The level of performance guaranteed by the service provider and the data rate requirements may be documented in a service level agreement (SLA) between the service provider and the customer.